Truth or Dare Hetalia style
by MewMewSnowMoon
Summary: Snow and Bell host the Hetalia Truth or Dare show
1. Chapter 1

MSM: Welcome to the Hetalia Truth or dare show!

Bell: We trapped the countries and us in a mansion just for that purpose!

MSM: you can just call me Snow! I have white hair and purple eyes. I wear a pair of jeans, combat boots,a black tank, and a deep deep brown trench coat. In my angry form, my eyes turn red, black wings sprout from my back, and I get a scythe.

Bell: I'm Bell! I have red hair and green eyes. I wear a pair of shorts, a blue tee-shirt, and a pair of flats. I look like Snow in her angry form, but I get a big axe like Spain's! ?

Snow: let's get started! ~ makes all the nations appear~

England: Where the bloody hell are we?

Bell and Snow: you are locked in this mansion to play truth or dare!

China: Who are you aru?

America: ~points at Snow~ She looks like that commie ****!

Snow: ~pouts and makes a sad face~

Italy: Ve! She is cute!

Snow: Italy! ~hugs Italy~

Bell: We have to introduce our selves.

Snow:Okay ~ lets go of Italy~

Bell: I'm Bell!~looks around the room~

Snow: I'm Snow! We're playing Truth or Dare! Only we can get out ?

Nations: What!

Bell: Yep!

Russia: Become one with Russia да

America: nobody wants to become one with you!

Snow: ~ blushs and mumbles~ not true, I kind of do.

Bell: let's get started then Romano truth or dare!

Romano: dare!

Bell: I dare you to make out with Spain!

Romano: What!

Snow: Just do it!

Romano: N ~Spain kisses him~

~Couple of minutes later kiss ended~

Snow:?

Romano:~Red as a tomato~

Bell: Let's continue! France truth or dare?

France: Truth mon ami!

Bell: Have you ever ravished England before ?

France: No ~ hides head in same~

America: good! ~growled~

England: what was that?

America: Nothing!

Snow & Bell: really!

Snow: Germany, truth or dare?

Germany: Dare!

Snow:~ smiles evilly~ I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Italy-chan!

Germany: Vhat!

Snow: do it or I will get mad.

Germany: Fine ~grabs Italy's hand and goes in the closets

Italy: Dotsui!

~ Hears noises~

Snow: good thing I install cameras!

Hungary: can I have a copy?

Snow: Yes!

Bell: Snow, truth or dare!

Snow: hm truth!

Bell: darn um which country is like a father to you? Which is your brother figure(s)?

Snow: ~Thinking~ I already have a papa! He will be in later chapters!

Bell: You have one more to answer.

Snow: oh! I already have a brother who is a country! He will be in later chapters!

Snow and Bell: That's the end of round 1! Send in dares for the countries and is host please!

Disclaimer: Snow or Bell doesn't own Hetalia! Only the house and their selves.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow & Bell: we're back!

Bell: Sorry about the delay!

Snow: We have a dare from Guest twin seven and six

Bell: -reads the card-

"Spain-How DID Philippines become your daughter?

America,England,Romano,Japan-How are you guys' relationship with

Philippines?...

Prussia-Eat Peeps and you are not allowed to use the words "awesome" or "vital

regions".

England and America-Have both of you figured out the true meaning of football?

Then both of you try to seduce Six. She's very cold when it comes to guys

except for you two... ;) Iggy, go to Pirate and Punk selves and America, go to

Cowboy self when you try to do this.

Germany-Are you HRE?!

France-YOU KILLED HRE YOU BASTARD!

England and America-On behalf of all USUK fans please kiss then go into a room

with handcuffs and a blindfold."

Spain: umm I adopted her? -nervous look on his face-

America & Romano: She's like my little sis!

England: She's alright.

Japan: We're friends.

Snow: I think I'm going to love this! Prussia has to eat peeps and can't say awesome or vital regions for one chapters starting now!

Prussia: -eats peeps, crying- this is terrible!

Snow: I don't hate prussia, it's just his reaction.

Bell: yep! Next question, has America and England discovered the true meaning of football?

America and England: um no?

Bell: I don't get it ether, we don't get sports okay?

Snow: sorry seven and six, we can't do the seducing, one because we can't beam you in and two because nobody wants to see England kidnapping the girls or other things! Sorry! Truth for Germany: Are you HRE?

Germany: Vho is that?

Bell: Nobody! France, did u kill HRE!?

France: umm -rubs the back of his head- no

Italy: What! -starts to bawl-

Snow:-glares at France and gets mad-

Bell: Get out of her way! Come over here!

The nations plus France go over to Bell on the other side. France was push toward Snow as a shield came down to protect the remaining nations and comes up and they see destruction everywhere. France, well he was knock out.

Bell: Snow, you could have knocked him out and not pull out the scythe. -claps hands and the room was fixed-

Snow: Sorry!

Australia: -beams in by Bell- G'day mates!

Snow: Nii-chan! -hugs him-

England: Why is he here!

Bell: Snow was kind of mad so only her papa or her brother, Australia, can calm her down. Next one!

Snow: okay England and America have kiss! While blindfold!? ﾟﾘﾄ

England: Never!

Bell blindfolds England and America and pushes England into America.

Bell: while they are kissing. This next one is from Elizabeth Ducanne.

Dare England to be locked in the closeted for a hour with France. - my sister

Me: I dare Italy to make out with Germany for over 15 minutes

Snow: okay England! America!

England and America stops and takes off the blindfold, both are as red as Spain's tomatoes.

Bell: go into the closet England -pushes him into the closet-

France: ohohon This will be fun! -goes into the closet-

England: France! You bloody frog!

-Hour later-

Snow: America, go rescue England please.

America: Right! I'm the hero! -Drags England out of the closet-

Bell: okay. Germany and Italy has to make out for fifteen minutes!

Italy: Ve okay! -kisses Germany-

-fifteen minutes later-

Italy: -Breaks the kiss and hides behind Japan- Ve sorry!

Germany: I I It's okay Italia.

Snow and Bell: that's all for today! Please send in more truths or dare, also pm them to us!

Snow: send some for the hosts and the nations.

Bell: limit is three, unless we don't have enough. Please pm us!

Snow and Bell: Disclaimer Snow doesn't own Hetalia, only herself, the house, and half-ownership of Bell!


End file.
